Final Fantasy X-2 victory poses
original dressphere victory poses (PS3).]] The party in Final Fantasy X-2 will perform victory poses after a winning battle. The pose the party members strike depend on the dressphere they currently have equipped, and each member has unique poses for each dress. The party will also exclaim various things upon winning the battle, depending on the part of the story and the condition they win the battle in. List of victory poses *Gunner: **Yuna imitates shooting her gun and blows out smoke at the end of the barrel. **Rikku spins around and pumps her arm. **Paine flicks her hair. *Gun Mage: **Yuna holds her fists to her stomach, then holds out her gun. **Rikku spins around, pumps her arm, and then crosses her arms. **Paine flicks her hair and puts her hand on her hip. *Alchemist: **Yuna uses both hands to rest her gun on her shoulders, then pumps her arm. **Rikku spins around, pumps her arm, and then crosses her arms while resting her gun on her shoulder. **Paine rests her gun across her shoulders. *Warrior: **Yuna throws her sword in the air, catches it, and swings it in front of her (identical to Tidus in Final Fantasy X). **Rikku lifts her sword and rests it on her shoulder. **Paine flicks her hair. *Samurai: **Yuna spins and holds her sword in front of her face. **Rikku uses both hands to push her sword into the ground. **Paine cuts an X-shape in the air in front of her, then pushes her sword into the ground. *Dark Knight: **Yuna puts her sword into the ground, then rests her arms and head on the hilt. **Rikku holds her sword behind her. **Paine spins her sword above her head, then puts her sword into the ground. *Berserker: **Yuna does a somersault and then stands upright, displaying her claws. **Rikku performs a vertical spin, followed by a spinning handstand, before getting back on her feet and pumping both arms. **Paine performs a series of kicks and swipes. *Songstress: **Yuna dances, ending with a jump and her hand on her hip. **Rikku performs a dance, ending with her fist lowered to her chest. **Paine turns around and lifts her arm above her head. *Black Mage: **Yuna jumps up in the air. **Rikku spins around and bends over to taunt the enemy. **Paine holds her rod above her, places it on the ground, and fixes her hat. *White Mage: **Yuna hops twice, then jumps while holding her hands above her. **Rikku dances while holding her staff against her head. **Paine turns around and holds her arm off to the side. *Thief: **Yuna jumps, slashing the air in mid-air, places her daggers on her belt when she lands, then puts her hands behind her. **Rikku punches the air as she staggers forward, before pumping both arms and holding a dagger in front of her. **Paine places her daggers on her belt, wipes her hands clean, then puts a hand on her hip. *Trainer: **Yuna sighs in relief and looks down at Kogoro. **Ghiki climbs down onto Rikku's arm, and she pets him. **Paine strokes Flurry's neck. *Lady Luck: **Yuna holds her cards at each side, before taking a bow. **Rikku spins, leans back, and slowly raises one arm above her. **Paine's cards orbit her body, and then her arm, where she catches them. *Mascot: **Yuna takes her moogle head off, holds it under her arm, and lifts her Moomba doll with the other. **Rikku takes off her Cait Sith head, knees it into the air, and it lands on her fist. **Paine throws her Tonberry head onto the ground, and wipes her forehead. *Festivalist: **Yuna jumps twice then fans herself. **Rikku balances her cotton candy on her forehead. **Paine jumps then poses with her fan held out behind her. *Psychic: **Yuna backflips, then poses in mid-air, removes her visor and winks. **Rikku lazily turns onto her side in mid-air. **Paine crosses her legs in a sitting position and takes off her visor in mid-air. *Special dresspheres: **Floral Fallal: Yuna throws her arm to her side. Identical to her physical attack and spellcasting pose. **Machina Maw: Rikku jumps off the machina and strokes its head. **Full Throttle: Paine hops, extending her wings, then stands on one knee while her wings bend in front of her. When victory poses are not used In some cases, the girls may not celebrate their victory, depending on the situation: *The girls do not perform a victory pose after fighting Bahamut or Shuyin. *A girl will not perform their victory pose if she is saying a victory quote. *A girl will not perform a victory pose if she is already dancing. *A girl will not perform a victory pose if she is sleeping. *A girl sometimes will not perform a victory pose if she is low in HP. Gallery Yuna's victory poses Yuna Gunner Victory Pose.png|Gunner. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Gun.gif| Yuna Thief Victory Pose.png|Thief. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Thief.gif| Yuna Warrior Victory Pose.png|Warrior. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Warrior.gif| Yuna Songstress Victory Pose.png|Songstress. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Songstress.gif| Yuna Black Mage Victory Pose.png|Black Mage. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Black_mage.gif| Yuna White Mage Victory Pose.png|White Mage. Yuna_Victory_Pose_White_mage.gif| Yuna Gun Mage Victory Pose.png|Gun Mage. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Gun_mage.gif| Yuna Lady Luck Victory Pose.png|Lady Luck. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Lady_luck.gif| Yuna Trainer Victory Pose.png|Trainer. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Trainer.gif| Yuna Alchemist Victory Pose.png|Alchemist. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Alchemist.gif| Yuna Berserker Victory Pose.png|Berserker. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Berserker.gif| Yuna Samurai Victory Pose.png|Samurai. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Samurai.gif| Yuna Dark Knight Victory Pose.png|Dark Knight. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Dark_knight.gif| Yuna Mascot Victory Pose.png|Mascot. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Mascot.gif| FFX-2 Victory Yuna Festivalist.png|Festivalist. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Festivalist.gif| FFX-2 Victory Yuna Psychic.png|Psychic. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Psychic.gif| Yuna Floral Fallal.png|Floral Fallal. Yuna_Victory_Pose_Flor_falal.gif| Rikku's victory poses Rikku Gunner Victory Pose.png|Gunner. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Gun.gif| Rikku Thief Victory Pose.png|Thief. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Thief.gif| Rikku Warrior Victory Pose.png|Warrior. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Warrior.gif| Rikku Songstress Victory Pose.png|Songstress. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Songstress.gif| Rikku Black Mage Victory Pose.png|Black Mage. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Black_mage.gif| Rikku White Mage Victory Pose.png|White Mage. Rikku_Victory_Pose_White_mage.gif| Rikku Gun Mage Victory Pose.png|Gun Mage. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Gun_mage.gif| Rikku Lady Luck Victory Pose.png|Lady Luck. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Lady_luck.gif| Rikku Trainer Victory Pose.png|Trainer. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Trainer.gif| Rikku Alchemist Victory Pose.png|Alchemist. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Alchemist.gif| Rikku Berserker Victory Pose.png|Berserker. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Berserker.gif| Rikku Samurai Victory Pose.png|Samurai. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Samurai.gif| Rikku Dark Knight Victory Pose.png|Dark Knight. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Dark_knight.gif| Rikku Mascot Victory Pose.png|Mascot. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Mascot.gif| Rikku Festivalist Victory Pose.png|Festivalist. FFX-2 Victory Rikku Psychic.png|Psychic. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Psychic.gif| Rikku Machina Maw.png|Machina Maw. Rikku_Victory_Pose_Machina_maq.gif| Paine's victory poses Paine Gunner Victory Pose.png|Gunner. Paine_Victory_Pose_Gun.gif| Paine Thief Victory Pose.png|Thief. Paine_Victory_Pose_Thief.gif| Paine Warrior Victory Pose.png|Warrior. Paine_Victory_Pose_Warrior.gif| Paine Songstress Victory Pose.png|Songstress. Paine_Victory_Pose_Songstress.gif| Paine Black Mage Victory Pose.png|Black Mage. Paine_Victory_Pose_Black_mage.gif| Paine White Mage Victory Pose.png|White Mage. Paine_Victory_Pose_White_mage.gif| Paine Gun Mage Victory Pose.png|Gun Mage. Paine_Victory_Pose_Gun_mage.gif| FFX-2 Victory Paine Lady Luck.png|Lady Luck. Paine_Victory_Pose_Lady_luck.gif| Paine Trainer Victory Pose.png|Trainer. Paine_Victory_Pose_Trainer.gif| Paine Alchemist Victory Pose.png|Alchemist. Paine_Victory_Pose_Alchemist.gif| Paine Berserker Victory Pose.png|Berserker. Paine_Victory_Pose_Berserker.gif| Paine Samurai Victory Pose.png|Samurai. Paine_Victory_Pose_Samurai.gif| Paine Dark Knight Victory Pose.png|Dark Knight. Paine_Victory_Pose_Dark_knight.gif| Paine Mascot Victory Pose.png|Mascot. Paine_Victory_Pose_Mascot.gif| Paine Festivalist Victory Pose.png|Festivalist. Paine_Victory_Pose_Festivalist.gif| FFX-2 Victory Paine Psychic.png|Psychic. Paine_Victory_Pose_Psychic.gif| Paine Full Throttle Victory Pose.png|Full Throttle. Paine_Victory_Pose_Full_Throttle.gif| Guests's Victory Poses TidusX-2_Victory_Pose.gif| Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Victory pose lists